Hip Hop songs! Remixed:Inuyasha style Vol1
by Britt2
Summary: Chapter 2 is ^
1. Default Chapter

Aight. Dis is it. I'm going to go one by one through the Inu Yasha crew to sing songs. This aint a real good with introduction, but cut me some slack, Aight. Ok let's get dist hang started, ya heard me? First we gonna start off with Miroku sangin Sir-Mix-a-lot's song" Baby got back" Miroku  
  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
  
You other perverts can't deny  
  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
  
And a round thing in your face  
  
You get sprung, wanna pull up tough  
  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
  
Deep in the skirt she's wearing  
  
I'm on a hard and I can't stop staring  
  
Oh baby, I wanna sleep wit cha  
  
And take your picture  
  
Inu Yasha tried to warn me  
  
But with that butt you got makes Me so horny  
  
Ooh, I wanna rub her smooth skin  
  
you say you wanna get in my Robe?  
  
Well, beat me, beat me  
  
'Cause you ain't that average booty  
  
I've seen them dancin'  
  
The hell with romancin'  
  
She's sweat, wet,  
  
Got it goin' on like a jet  
  
I'm tired of magazines  
  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
  
Take the average pervert and ask him that  
  
She gotta pack much back  
  
So, perverts! (Yeah!) Perverts! (Yeah!)  
  
Has your girlfriend got the ass? (Hell yeah!)  
  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Beat it!)Shake it! (Beat it!)  
  
Shake that healthy butt!  
  
Baby got back!  
  
(Japanese girl with big fat booty)  
  
Baby got back!  
  
I like 'em fat, and BIG!!!  
  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
  
Now here's my scandal  
  
I wanna get you home  
  
And bang, triple-up, bang, bang  
  
I ain't worried bout Playboy  
  
'Cause silicone butts are made for lil boys  
  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
  
So find that juicy double  
  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
  
Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes  
  
You can have them bimbos  
  
I'll keep my women with my flo  
  
A word to the Japanese sexy sistas, I wanna hit ya  
  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*  
  
Til the break of dawn  
  
Sango got it goin' on  
  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
  
And I'd rather stay and play  
  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
  
And I'm down to get the pervertist-freak shit on  
  
So, women! {hai!} Women! {Hai!}  
  
Do u really want me dig in {hai!}  
  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
  
Even Americans got to shout  
  
Baby got back!  
  
Baby got back!  
  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to Jap. Females, Inu Yasha ain't got nothin'  
  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'9".  
  
So your girlfriend rolls a chariot, playin' workout tapes by hariot  
  
But hariot ain't got a motor in the back of her chariot  
  
My anaconda don't want none  
  
Unless you've got buns, hon..  
  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
  
But please don't lose that butt  
  
Some Perverts wanna play that "hard" role  
  
And tell a girl the butt ain't gold  
  
So they toss it and leave it  
  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
  
So Inu Yasha says you're fat  
  
Well I ain't down with that!  
  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
  
And I'm thinkin' bout fuckin'  
  
to the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
  
You ain't it, lil Thing!  
  
Give me a hefa, I can't resist her  
  
Sausage and rice didn't miss her  
  
Some Inu Yasha tried to dis  
  
'Cause Kagome is on my list  
  
He had style and he tried hit her  
  
So I ran up quick to get wit her  
  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
  
Dial 1-900-MIROKU  
  
And I'll make yo fantasies come true  
  
Baby got back!  
  
That's it!! Next person is gonna be Inu Yasha. Plez R+R. Peace!!!!! 


	2. Inuyasha's mix

Aight this is Inuyasha's song (well probably not a song but ya know). I tried to take that LL cool J song but it was to perfect so I got one of Usher's song called "Without You" Inu Yasha  
  
Love, such a lonely place  
  
Nobody wants to be alone  
  
To have the world but no one to share it with  
  
I'm so alone  
  
I can't stand this feeling of being without you  
  
Yes I'll do  
  
Whatever it takes to prove I truly love you  
  
Don't let me go  
  
Let's stay together, forever and ever  
  
Can't sleep without you by my side, help me.  
  
I love you, Ramen.  
  
Haa! Next time is gonna be umm.iono I'll tell you when I get down to it. Peace!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
